


Stake Out and Make Out

by BringBackMaes14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringBackMaes14/pseuds/BringBackMaes14
Summary: You're stuck in the Impala with your boyfriend, Sam, while Dean and Cas hunt a vampire nest.





	Stake Out and Make Out

**Reader POV**

“This is so boring!!” I huffed, flinging my arms around. “Vampires are stupid...” Sam only laughed and kissed my the top of my head. “It's not like we could use you as bait again, not after what happened last time.” He told me, rubbing his hand over the scar on my shoulder. So Cas and Dean got to go to the nest, while I'm stuck in the Impala with Sam, watching some lady's house. 

It seemed like the sun had gone down hours ago, so I sat myself in Sam's lap, and snuggled into his chest with droopy eyes. I continued to squirm around, as mooses (moose, meese, Padaleckis?) aren't the most comfortable. “Sam, this job is no fun.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulled me into a hot kiss. Placing his forehead to mine, he whispered against my lips. “I could make it the fun job if you really want me to. Your squirming already has me joining the party.” I blushed hard as I felt him through his jeans. “Oops.” was all I could manage before he pushed me down on to the leather seats.

“Sam. I'm not saying we should stop, but you know that Dean's gonna kill us if we get Baby dirty.” His only response was, “Wouldn't be the first time….” I didn't know if he was talking about Dean killing him or having sex in his car, but I honestly couldn't care less. Sam dipped down, sucking on my neck and massaging my chest through my thin tank top. He continued to move from my neck to the sensitive scar on my shoulder. I shivered under his kisses, gripping at his shirt collar and whispering his name. 

I started undoing his flannel and he laughed at my eagerness. As I finished, he took a moment to pull my shirt off too. A smile danced on the hunter's face as he looked at me. “Really, (Y/N)? Black lace? Did you-” I cut him off with a kiss. “I didn't expect it to happen here, but I was planning on dragging you back to my room after the job. It's a shame though, I had something even better to show off to you in my closet….” I smiled innocently as I played with my bra strap. Sam's eyes grew wide with even more want when I unclipped the back. I tried to tease him taking it off, and go slowly, but he was having none of it. My bra slid off between his teeth, leaving my breasts wide open as his just desserts. 

I moaned his name loudly when he ground himself into me. It was obvious he wanted to savour it all, but he was struggling to go slow. I usually let him have his way with me because he was rough and passionate and sexy and I loved all of it, but I decided to do it differently. Sitting up, I pushed Sam against the car window. “ _Thank the Lord this job takes place on a back road._ ” He hissed when his bare back hit the cold glass, and I wasted no time in straddling over him. He opened his mouth to say something, probably ask what I thought I was doing, but I didn't give him a chance. I kissed him with everything I had and reached my hand down his jeans. His head went back and his hips bucked up each time I jerked at him. “(Y/N), holy fuck!” I smiled at my handy work (no pun intended), and started kissing over his chest. Pre-cum dripped down the side of my hand as I started going faster. He was close, I could tell, but he stopped me before I could finish him off.

I whimpered as he took both my hands in one, and the other pulled off my pants and underwear. “I need you, (Y/N). **Now.** ” His words were heavy, and I only nodded. The wetness between my legs was overwhelming. I fell back against the passenger seat when Sam entered me, giving me no time to adjust. His name escaped my lips in between moans and ecstatic shrieks. Each thrust had me seeing stars, something only Sam had ever managed to do to me. I clawed at his shoulders, leaving dark marks as he bit at my already swollen lips. “Sam! I need more!!” My release was close, and I could tell Sam's was too, but he acted on my plea, making the last minute or so electrifying. My hunter filled me to the brim with his hot seed as I clenched around his walls.

We laid there for a moment, holding each other and relishing in the warmth of the Impala's now slick leather. That's when Sam's phone rang. He took a minute to catch his breath before answering. I pulled my clothes back on groggily, and when he was done on the phone he did the same. “Dean and Cas need our help over at the nest. Apparently this lady was a decoy so the four of us would split up.” I nodded pulling on Sam's giant jacket and my seatbelt, falling asleep quickly, but not before hearing Sam say, “Get your rest now because when we get back to the bunker you're going to show me what's in your closet.”

**Time Skip to the nest  
Sam's POV**

I rushed in the back entrance of the farmhouse where the vampires were located, and found the guys just inside. “Sam, I thought you were bringing (y/n).” Cas spoke. My eyes kind of darted between the two before I spoke up. “Yeah, she got really tired, so she's asleep in the front seat.” Cas merely nodded, but Dean's eyes were wide as he looked me over. “Dude,why is your shirt on inside out? You didn't-” He made a gag face as I smirked. “Just sit in the backseat on the way back to the bunker.”

“Son of a bitch, Sammy! You did it in the front of Baby!?” I knew (y/n) and I would never hear the end of this.


End file.
